<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JGY Month: OS collections by yoruhara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131086">JGY Month: OS collections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruhara/pseuds/yoruhara'>yoruhara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021, JGY Month, M/M, Other, XiYao - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruhara/pseuds/yoruhara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de one shots sobre Jin Guang Yao, a veces estará llenó del XiYao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Guang Yao / Lan Xi Chen, Lan Huan / Meng Yao, xiyao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Obsidian:Protection, mistery and clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Han pasado años desde la noche en el templo GuanYin, aquella fatídica noche donde perdió al ser que más amaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lan Xi Chen entro en reclusión, por primera vez en su vida, cuestionándose a todas horas lo que su hermano se había cuestionado durante trece años: ¿Qué es bueno y qué es malo? Durante mucho tiempo no hubo respuesta, la angustia en su corazón no le daba descanso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenía tantas ganas de implorar por una respuesta pero no la había. El alma de A-Yao, el alma de aquel étereo hombre no podría volver nunca. Xi Chen quería borrar de su cabeza todos los misterios que había en su pasado con aquel de hombre ojos claros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lan Xi Chen quería obtener la claridad que le había faltado para comprender el camino que había elegido su compañero de vida. Si tan solo hubiese sido más observador, quizás entonces él hubiese sido capaz de salvarlo, aunque sea un poco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incluso si conocía todos los actos oscuros que había empleado, en su corazón, en su atormentado corazón, todavía quería protegerlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una noche más llegó, su reloj biológico le dijo que era hora de dormir. Las nueve habían dado. Apagó las velas y con una lágrima escurridiza escapando por la comisura de su ojo derecho, deseo poder volver a verlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando despertó, no estaba en su habitación. Sabía exactamente donde estaba pero le parecía inverosímil. Estaba soñando porque de otro modo ¿por qué estaría en una de las habitaciones de la Torre Koi? Solía esperarlo allí, sentado frente a la ventana, observando las blancas peonías, disfrutando de su ligero aroma mientras él venía a su encuentro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había una tetera y dos tazas de té pero, solo había una persona esperando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces, escuchó el sonido ligero de aquellos pasos. Sin importarle las formas, se dio bruscamente la vuelta y sus ojos chococaron con aquellas orbes doradas que tanto le habían fascinado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caminaba con la gracia y elegancia de un ser fuera de este mundo. Lan Xi Chen siempre lo había creído así. Sin importar sus raíces, Meng Yao siempre le había parecido étereo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola, Er-ge. Ha pasado mucho tiempo —saludó. Su voz suave inundó sus oídos, el corazón de Lan Xi Chen latía tan deprisa y tan fuerte que estaba seguro que el otro hombre podía oírlo. Aún así, fingió no hacerlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡A… A-Yao! —tartamudeó incredulo. Meng Yao sonrió y los hoyuelos en su rostro se acentuaron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Er-ge siempre tan bueno con este pecador. Es maravilloso saber que todavía puede llamarme de esa manera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El hombre de túnicas doradas tomó asiento e hizo las labores de servir el té. Con movimientos pausados y elegantes completó la tarea y le ofreció la taza humeante al mayor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Er-ge, no me veas así, sé que en nuestro último encuentro yo pude haber hecho ciertas cosas pero todavía mantengo mi palabra que no lo lastimaré.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lan Xi Chen no creía que lo hiciera, es solo que tenerlo allí después de tantos años de buscarlo, le parecía increíble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé, no estoy pensando en eso, es solo que...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Er-ge, si hay algo que desees preguntar, solo hazlo. Ya no tengo más secretos que ocultarte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Habían muchas cosas que quería preguntar, todas las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, no había un orden específico y por tanto no podía decidirse por cuál deseaba conocer primero. Al final, fue una simple pregunta la que salió de sus labios.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—A-Yao, ¿cómo has estado? —El rostro de A-Yao se contrajo un segundo y luego, una risa suave se escuchó en la habitación.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Er-ge, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Aún después de todo este tiempo, ¿todavía te preocupas por mi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lan Xi Chen quería responder: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Siempre</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No lo hizo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—He estado muy bien gege —Lan Xi Chen no podía saber si mentía o no—. Sé lo que te preocupa pero, desde que morí… ya no tengo más dolor ni preocupaciones Er-ge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A-Yao tomó un sorbo de su té y lo miró mientras el líquido caliente bajaba por su garganta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No puedo quejarme y aunque quisiera no lo haría. Tengo lo que merezco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de XiChen brillaron con un destello de dolor. A-Yao fingió no notarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lan gege, todo lo que fui para ti, mis recuerdos contigos, y aquella canción de claridad que me enseñaste, son mi premio de consolación. Las cosas que hice, no puedo arrepentirme de ello, si acaso tengo algo de arrepentimiento, es saber que te he causado dolor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ambos se miraron, no habían palabras pero los sentimientos estaba allí.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Er ge… ¿has intentado olvidarme? —preguntó amablemente A-Yao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El corazón de Xi Chen tembló ¿cómo podría?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Está bien, no preguntaré sobre ello —dijo al notar como aquella pregunta había alterado a su persona especial.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—A-Yao…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Gege me dejarás ser sincero contigo esta vez?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El mayor asintió sin perderse ningún rasgo de aquel delicado rostro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gege… muchas veces intenté rendirme, dejar que mi alma fuera absorbida por el abismo y nunca regresar. Después de todo, ya no habría más sufrimiento. Cuando cerraba mis ojos, entonces pensaba en ti… te imagina de pie, fingiendo estar bien. Gege, ¿me perdonas por haberte herido?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lan Xi Chen no pudo decir nada… ¿perdonar? ¿había algo que perdonar? Después de todo, lo que hizo A-Yao, nunca fue encontra de él. No tenía nada que perdonarle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A-Yao… aún después de todo este tiempo, nunca te culpé. Todo este tiempo he intenado comprender tus motivos, solo eso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A-Yao suspiró y sonrió con calma, después de mucho tiempo, se sentía finalmente en paz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Entonces gege, ya que estamos juntos esta noche, ¿quieres contarme tus pesares? Puedo adivinar que has estado llorando recientemente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Con agilidad, A-Yao sirvió más té, había desaparecido sin que ambos se fijaran en ello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sé que a veces es mejor recordar con vino en lugar de té pero, entre tú y yo, hay muchas historias y recuerdos para compartir —A-Yao sonrió con ternura y el cuerpo de Xi Chen tembló. Intentaba luchar contra el nudo en su garganta para poder expresar lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—A-Yao… perdona mi torpeza, pero sigo sin creer que estás aquí en verdad. Mis manos tiemblan y no sé si es por la emoción, el dolor o un poco de ambos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A-Yao calló y esperó pacientemente a que su er-ge terminara de hablar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No creo que sin ti pueda volver a ser yo mismo. No puedo recordar al Xi Chen que era antes de conocerte, en mis recuerdos, soy solo el Xi Chen que te tenía. No creo poder regresar nunca a los lugares donde estabas conmigo. No tengo el valor de regresar al lugar en el que te conocí.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Gege… —había un rastro de tristeza en esa simple palabra— Gracias por cuidar siempre de este pobre desalmado —dijo con un ligero rastro de amargura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—A-Yao, tú no eres así…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—En realidad gege, la razón por la que nunca me rendí incluso después de muerto, es porque tengo una deuda contigo. Creo que nunca te devolví todo el afecto sincero que me profesaste. Si hay alguna oportunidad para ti y para mi en un futuro lejano, me gustaría convertirme en la persona que te proteja, tal como tu lo hiciste conmigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La Xi Chen lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir como las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lan er-gege. Mientras llega ese día, solo tengo una petición para ti...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lan Xi Chen esa mañana abrió sus ojos, su vista borrosa por las lágrimas le impidió notar que ya era mucho más de las cinco de la mañana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se quitó sus sábanas y se levantó, a veces la mente humana podía crear las mejores ilusiones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras se vestía esa mañana, en su mente resonaron las últimas palabras que A-Yao le dedicó:</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien. Olvídame, yo te recordaré.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—A-Yao, ven con mamá —exclamó Meng Shi con afecto. El pequeño niño de 5 años levantó su mirada y corrió al encuentro con su hermosa madre, Meng Yao había heredado la belleza sin igual de ella.</p>
<p>Meng Shi estaba agradecida con Dios por ese hecho, no sabría qué hacer si hubiese heredado algo del rostro de su padre.</p>
<p>—Mamá mira esta flor, la corté para ti —el pequeño niño le entregó una flor blanca. Aquella agraciada mujer la tomó con delicadeza y la llevó a su rostro para oler el aroma fragante.</p>
<p>—Huele muy bien pequeño, tienes muy buen gusto —felicitó la mamá y el pequeño se sintió muy orgulloso con su elección.</p>
<p>—Es bonita, como tú —la mujer rio grácilmente.</p>
<p>—Mi A-Yao es todavía un niño pero ya sabe cómo halagar a las mujeres —Meng Shi se puso a la altura del pequeño y lo abrazó. Meng Yao correspondió el abrazo. Meng Shi rara vez cargaba A-Yao, como una profesional del arte del amor y el deseo, cuidaba mucho su cuerpo; no obstante, había veces en que la ternura inherente de ser madre la invadía y consentía mucho a su pequeño. Meng Shi decidió regresar a la casa roja con su hijo en brazos, hablaba con A-Yao sobre muchas cosas. Meng Yao escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre, maravillado con el poder del conocimiento.</p>
<p>A unas cuantas cuadras de su lugar de residencia, una escena ocurrió:</p>
<p>—¿A quién se supone que estás mirando? —una mujer casada gritaba a quien parecía ser su esposo— Es una prostituta ¿qué hay de bueno en mirarla? Deja de avergonzar a la familia.</p>
<p>Aquella mujer señaló a Meng Shi que caminaba con su pequeño hijo. Meng Shi había vivido lo suficiente para aprender a ignorar ese tipo de situaciones. Mientras tuviese aquel estatus, numerosas mujeres intentarían denigrarla por su trabajo.</p>
<p>Meng Yao todavía era muy pequeño para entender todas las palabras que la gente decía sobre su querida madre pero todavía podía adivinar que era algo malo debido a la expresión de aquella horrible mujer.</p>
<p>Aquella noche, luego de una extenuante jornada laboral, Meng Shi regresaba a sus aposentos para descansar. Se acercó a la cama para verificar que su amado hijo durmiera profundamente. Sin embargo, lo encontró despierto jugando con algunos juguetes que ella le había comprado hace algún tiempo.</p>
<p>—A-Yao ¿qué estás haciendo despierto? Ya es muy tarde —reprendió suavemente la mujer.</p>
<p>—Esperaba por mami, quería decirle buenas noches —la voz infantil estaba impregnada de somnolencia pero luchaba contra la necesidad de dormir.</p>
<p>—A-Yao es un muy buen niño —Meng Shi acarició sus cabellos con ternura.</p>
<p>—Mami… no eres una mala persona —los ojos curiosos de A-Yao se clavaron en el rostro de su mami—, entonces ¿por qué la gente se enoja contigo si no haces nada malo?</p>
<p>Meng Shi de repente no tenía palabras para decir, tuvo que aclarar su garganta para responder la pregunta del niño.</p>
<p>—A-Yao, en este mundo, nada es seguro. Las personas buscamos tener estabilidad: una casa, comida, ropa y si eres bendecido, una persona que te ame. A veces, conseguir eso no es fácil y nos vemos obligados a hacer cosas para sobrevivir. La decisión que tomé, no le gustó a muchas personas. Ellos no entienden porque no estuvieron en mi posición cuando tuve que decidir si quería sobrevivir en este mundo o no, pequeño.</p>
<p>Meng Shi se metió a la cama con su hijo pequeño y lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su espalda.</p>
<p>—Mami, ¿no te pone triste que las personas sean malas contigo?</p>
<p>—No. Lo que piense la gente de mi no tiene relación conmigo. En realidad, siento pena por ellos, porque estoy muy segura que si su vida” perfecta” sufriera algún cambio, ellos no podrían sobrellevarlo.</p>
<p>—Mami, cuando sea muy grande, todo será diferente, Meng Yao te protegerá de toda la gente mala.</p>
<p>Meng Shi rio conmovida y arrulló a su hijo hasta que ambos se durmieron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin Guang Yao no cerró los ojos cuando su espada atravesó a su oponente. La otra persona ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer algo.</p>
<p>Sonrió mientras limpiaba la sangre de la hoja metálica. Observó su reflejo. Acomodó su sombrero y luego enfundó aquella arma letal. Su madre tenía razón. En este mundo, a veces uno debía tomar decisiones que lo ayudarían a sobrevivir. Meng Yao no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. La estabilidad que había ganado con el paso de los años, no la perdería por culpa de otros. Jin Guang Yao ocultó sus huellas y se alejó sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero les guste</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>